Heart's Unchanged, Still!
by Kuki17
Summary: '4 years later, I found myself in the same state you left me. A note from you was enough to turn my world upside down. That brought all those memories back, making it evident, Although I am broken but my heart's unchanged still. I left it open, but it chose to remain in its cage.' What happens when he receives a note 4 years later his girl was gone? Sequel to YLMI.
1. Prologue

**©2016 Kuki All Rights Reserved**. No part of this story may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

 **Disclaimer** : The lead character(s) is/are not the property of mine. They belong to the original owner. This story is a work of fiction. The incidents and locations portrayed herein are fictitious. Any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional.

 **A/n** : Hello Muffins! :D See who's back to eat y'all heads. Eeks! This is the sequel of ' _You Left Me Incomplete_ '. Am supaaaaa excited to start this. This won't be a long story. It will hardly be of 10-12 chapters. Thank you so much for the hugeee love you all gave me in YLMI. I'm not sure, whether you all remember the story, so let's get a quick review.

* * *

 _ **YLMI**_ _in nutshell:_

The story started off with Asfika sitting in her friend's apartment. She was in her thoughts when she received a call from **Abhimanyu** , who is the chief of IIS(International Intelligence Squad), also happened to be her boss. He scolded her for landing in Mumbai instead of Delhi to which she said that she was there for a jaunt, which was clearly a lie, and was instantly caught by Abhimanyu. He asked her not to start mucking around and she promised not to. That evening she attended one of friends' anniversary and shared a dance with an unknown lad, later revealed to be **Kavin** from CID. Days passed, but Kavin could not get over the girl, her eyes to be very apparent, he danced with. His inattentive behaviour towards work bugged **Dushyant** , his best friend. Meanwhile they got help in catching some drug peddlers from some unknown people who called themselves Agent Alpha, later revealed to be new members of CID, **Purvi** and **Ishita.**

Following some course of events, they got to know that an attack was planned in a meeting of Indian defence with Russian delegates. During their planning, Abhimanyu revealed that his wife, Tanvi was held captive by Sultan, who also happened to be the one behind the attack that was planned but failed eventually. While the discussion of the plan, they also got to know that there was five-level password secured bomb, which was now with Sultan, for which he was abducting the persons with the passwords. He abducted Kavin too(who had a password for one level.) While later after being kidnapped, Kavin found himself with three people. He eventually came to know that they Scientist Mehta and Tanvi. The other one was Commissioner. Tanvi, with the help of Kavin sent a signal to Purvi's transmitter. The team tracked down the signal (which was sent somewhere under water in Indian Ocean) and set off to bring them back, while Abhimanyu ordered Purvi to destroy the bomb. As they rescued the team members, Purvi realised that it was not possible to destroy it without getting hurt. She volunteered to do. As the team members reached the port, after getting signal from Abhi, Purvi destroyed the bomb leaving everyone to think she was dead, as she never came up. Leaving everyone heartbroken. She was gone never to come back!

In epilogue, after four years, Kavin woke up, the day after Dushyant and Ishita's wedding, with a migraine. While he went to get the newspaper from the door a note fell from it. He took it and read, only to be left mortified..

* * *

 **Heart's Unchanged, Still!**

Prologue

A piece of paper, _the note;_ a paragraph scribbled on it, and five letters-a name, _Alpha_ ; was enough to turn **Kavin** 's not-so-happy world topsy turvy. Migraine he suffered from the previous night was long gone and now was replaced by an indescribable heftiness in his head. Only sound that rang on his ears was the loud erratic thumping of his own heart. His mind couldn't quite process anything, his knees weak as he quivered from the sudden blow he just received. He riveted his gaze on only one word _**Alpha**_.

"Ish...Ishita..." as he regained his composure, he weakly yelled out for Ishita, who was also another Alpha agent.

With no answer from her, he cleared his dry throat and called little more loudly, his voice still shaky " **Ishitaaa** "

The girl on the peaceful slumber in the room at upstairs woke up hastily. As she took in her surroundings, she again heard her name being called. She jumped out of the bed and rushed downstairs.

"Kavin? Oh god! Kavin..." as she spotted Kavin sitting on the couch, his face turned ghost white, shaking and sweating like never before, she skipped two steps at a once and charged towards him. When she reached him, she sat herself on her knees to match the level of his eyes.

"Kavin? What happened?" she asked, placing her hand on his palms and rubbing it slowly. As he felt her touch, he looked up at her and without saying anything just handed her the note.

Ishita took it and looked at him. When she saw no emotion on his face, she started reading the note

 _Government has been searching for the bandits who managed to despoil 5 museums, 3 banks in last two years. We have been some highly confidential information, which we would like to share with CID Mumbai. Home ministry wants the same. If your team provide us with a helping hand, we believe we will be able to nab the bandits soon._

 _ **Alpha**_

Ishita, opened her mouth in horror, as she read the name. "No, this is not possible" she stood up and went to her room. As she got in she rummaged through her bed to find her cell phone. When she found, she dialled **Dushyant** , in a heartbeat, her eyes glued at the note.

* * *

 **Loi Kolay village**

 **Kunar Province,**

 **Afghanistan.**

Ignoring the scorching heat of the June afternoon two figures were lying on their stomach on, what it seemed like, top of a steep hill. Covered in dust and sand, their military shirt and trouser now turned to dirty white. They were adjusting the focus of their sniper scope every now and then; sweat flowing from under their helmets making it impossible for them to keep their focus adjusted. They scanned the road, through the sniper scope, that lead to the small Afghani village that was some 150 yards away.

"Varsha" one of the two figures called the other- who was now on her back, lying with her face towards the sky. Her hand placed on her eyes to block the sunrays as she huffed due to excessive heat.

"Yeah?" Varsha asked her colleague, who was still stuck with one eye on scope.

"Give me water" Varsha nodded and brought out a small water packet from her back-pack. She pulled the little straw attached to the pack and placed the one end of the straw in between her colleague's lips.

The figure sipped the water slowly, slaking the thirst and then again got back to the position behind the sniper scope while Varsha placed the water packet back.

The other figure settled the crosshair on a billowing sand cloud, formed some 500 metres away. 2 jeeps with no hoods emerged from the cloud and sped towards the village.

"There he goes..." the other figure informed Varsha in a small voice as she rolled back to her sniper trying to get a visual of the jeeps.

"Ansha can we get them?" **Varsha** inquired with little tired tone, adjusting her crosshair on the jeeps that skidded to an abrupt halt.

"Of course we can Varsha. We will have to this time" **Ansha** replied, trying to boost her partner's confidence up, as she fixated her crosshair on a man who alighted from the second jeep.

The man they were waiting for since 3 days in the scorching heat of June. Ansha extracted a snapshot of the details on her mission file from her memory and recognized him.

 **Safdar Vahid**. _Lord of treasures_ , they call him. Who smuggled more than 130 national treasures successfully, from different countries, including 57 from India.

* * *

 **A/N** : okay, it's just the prologue. I will try to do the further updates much better and interesting. Okay? How was it?


	2. Purvi is not dead!

A/n: Hiya munchkins *waving madly* Thank you bunch for all of your reviews in last chapter. I enjoyed reading them. Without further ado, let's proceed to next chapter which is right down there.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Purvi is not dead!**

Scene: **Mumbai**

"Attaboy, that's an amazing shot, attaboy." A man, playing tennis in a room exclaimed and patted his partner's back. His partner smiled big before moving to his duffle bag. He brought out his water bottle and a towel from the bag and plopped down on of them decided to take a short break.

As he put his towel down, his vibrating cell phone caught his attention causing an involuntary smile to decorate his lips when he saw his wife calling him. Without wasting the next second, he received the call and wished her "Good morning Ishi."

"Dushyant, kaha ho?" Ishita asked, not even bothering to wish him back. She knew they have less time to spare.

"Ishita kya hua? Why are you sounding so... tensed? Main club mein hu. Just playing some tennis. Everything alright?" Dushyant managed to answer her questions and again question her in a go.

"Dushyant please ghar aa jao. I don't know what to do. Kavin bhi..." Ishita said from the other side, looking at Kavin who was sitting the same way she found him on the couch, still mortified.

Hearing Kavin's name, Dushyant's heart picked up speed. He cut Ishita in mid-sentence "Kavin? Kya hua Kavin ko? Woh thik hain?" he grabbed the towel and water bottle and shoved them inside his duffle bag and zipped it up.

"Haan thik toh hain. Bas thoda shocked hain. Please come soon." Ishita requested with a slow voice.

"I got it. Am on my way, see you in 20". Disconnecting the call, Dushyant grabbed his bag and sprinted to outside, to his car. It was Dushyant's way to start his morning. Sometimes he would go for a jog on the beach and sometime he would just visit the club, and have a set of game or two with any of the other club members and today was one of those days of the latter ones.

As he reached the car, praying his God to keep both his wife and best friend safe on the way, he threw the bag inside before sliding into the driver's seat. He ignited the engine and zoomed off to face whatever news was waiting for him in his home and on the way making a call to Vineet, asking him to reach his house.

Twenty minutes later parking the car, Dushyant hopped off the driver's seat and sprinted off towards his home, into the living room. Only to be greeted by the sight of his best friend sitting on the couch with a never-seen-before petrified expression and his wife sitting on another one.

"Ishita. Kya hua? Itna tensed kyun ho tum dono?" Dushyant sat himself near his wife and held her shoulder.

Ishita looked up at him and the glanced over at Kavin and again turning her eyes to Dushyant. She took the note from her hold and gave it to Dushyant.

He read the piece of paper his wife gave him and looked up after finishing. "Mujhe abhi bhi samajh nahi aa raha hain kya ho raha hain." He confessed not getting the point.

"Dushyant" For the first time after a long, Kavin spoke "Woh letter Purvi ne bheji hain"

"Wha- What?" asked Dushyant, training his eyes on the note. "How do you know?" not getting any reply from either of the two souls present in the room with him, Dushyant questioned. "Purvi is dea-"

"No!" Kavin gruffed, looking up at his best friend " _Purvi is not dead._ Woh Zinda hain aur yeh note uss baat ki proof hain" in a slow voice, Kavin said.

"I think Kavin is right" this time Ishita said, pulling Dushyant's hands into hers. "Humein bureau mein bol dena chahiye."

"Kya bol dena chahiye bureau mein?"a masculine voice from the threshold of the already opened door asked. They shot their heads up and saw Vineet standing there with a confused face.

"Thank god Vineet, aap aa gaye" Ishita exclaimed as Vineet strode towards the couch. As he sat Dushyant forwarded the note to him.

* * *

 **Loi Kolay village**

 **Kunar Province,**

 **Afghanistan.**

As both the girls adjusted their crosshair of the sniper scopes on the target, Varsha tried extracting a snapshot from her memory of the man on their target. One year ago she received the file for her new mission with news that she would be accompanied by another agent named Alpha 9870. The file contained a picture of a man with jet black hair swept to side with the goatee perfectly fitting his squared chin. Varsha educed the text of her mission file to which the photo was attached, from her photographic memory.

 _Mission Target_ _:_ _ **Safdar Vahid.**_

 _Target Identity_ _: International Intelligence Squad has recently decoded some suspicious thread of online communications. The thread of messages revealed a huge amount of fund transfers between Lord of Treasures Safdar Vahid and an unknown. IIS named the unknown as_ _ **Zero**_ _. The further communications between Safdar Vahid and Zero comes out to be a planning for an attack in Mumbai, Washington D.C and Rome. Further analysis reveals them talking about some_ _ **Summersong**_ _, whose identity is still unkown._

 _Mission_ _: Intercept the meeting between both the targets, get hold of the money and Summersong and nab both Safdar and Zero alive._

 _Mission partner_ _:_ _ **Alpha 9870**_ _._

The file said nothing more than that. Since that day, Varsha was trained for the worst that she might face. Although she didn't met Alpha 9870 until last 3 months, she even had no idea either it was a girl or a boy.

"Varsha" Ansha called her, causing her to look at the direction Ansha was gesturing. An another jeep came from the village and halted right in front of the other group.

"Varsha, connect me to the base camp" Ansha ordered and Varsha pulled out her sat phone.

* * *

 **Bagram Air-base.**

 **Parwan Province**

 **Afghanistan.**

A part of the airbase was completely kept under private safeguard, and isolated from the main base camp under the surveillance of the military intelligence officers of the U.S Armed Forces. After the head of IIS of US branch detected the suspicious activities online, without wasting a minute he contacted both the heads of IIS of India and Italy branch.

And after a test of one month, they selected two agents from IIS US and IIS India each to complete the mission. Varsha and Ansha were the two agents that squad chose eventually.

And since last four months, this private base was keeping an eye on the movement of Safdar.

The phone that was connected with the satellite co-ordinate rang in the base camp gaining the attention of all the officers working there.

"Hello this is Jackrabbit. Target is on the crosshair. Orders awaited" Ansha's voice boomed through the headphones as one of the officer received the call. Jackrabbit was a name given to her for this mission.

"Jackrabbit, what is the position of the target?" one of the officers asked, who also happened to be second-in-command of IIS Rome.

"Target 1 is at 12 o'clock. Target 2 is at 10 o'clock, in a jeep" Ansha replied.

"Jackrabbit, get hold of the money and Summersong, whatever it is and we want both the target alive." The officer ordered through the sat phone.

"Roger that." Ansha replied and asked Varsha to not to disconnect the call and returned her attention to the sniper scope. She saw a man alighting from the jeep.

"He can't be Summersong, can he?" Varsha asked as her attention was grabbed by the elderly man whom they named as Target2.

"I have no idea. We don't have any idea if Summersong is a person or an object." Varsha nodded and let out a long sigh at Ansha's answer.

Both the girls listened through the earpieces connected to them with Safdar as he approached the elderly man and greeted '' _Assalamu 'walaikum wa rahmutullahi wa barakatuh_ '' and the elderly man greeted back with same faith.

As both of the men meeting turned into more professional tone, Ansha kept the focus intact as well trying to hear their conversation through the microphone.

"My employer has been very looking forward for what he has asked. Hope you will not disappoint him." Safdar said.

" _Employer?_ " Ansha thought and Varsha spoke her thought out, loud "What does he meant by that?"

"I don't know Varsha. Ask the base to do a Alpha 39x check on Safdar." Ansha requested and Varsha did that right away.

"Boss said, what your employer has been looking for will take another 5 days. He has provided the key for the time being" the elderly man replied and gestured one of his mans to bring something from the jeep. The man nodded and brought out a black briefcase and handed it to the oldie. Safdar too signalled his man to bring something from the jeep to bring something.

"There they are exchanging briefcases" Ansha informed Varsha who just passed the news to the base camp through the sat phone.

Moment before the elderly man could take hold of the briefcase, a bullet was fired, hitting a man of Safdar's team. From the other side of the road, behind the steep hills came the bullet from.

"Oh no" "Shit. Shit. Shit" both the girls exclaimed as Ansha managed to grab the sat phone "We are having a Delta 254 situation here. I repeat. We are having a Delta 254 situation. We need can't see the targets."

A voice came through the sat phone in reply "We are getting you a cover. Jackrabbit, Go to the targets. Deersfoot, fly and cover Jackrabbit."

"Copy that." Varsha replied as she started firing to the other part of the road, whilst Ansha slid herself down the steep hill to get to their targets.

A/N: Done guys! Well was it confusing as I have changed the names a lot. So let me show this to make it clear.

 **Note:**

 _Ansha-Alpha9870-Jackrabbit; Alpha is her IIS code name while Jackrabbit is her mission codename._

 _Varsha-Alpha9151-Deersfoot; Alpha9151 is her IIS codename while Deersfoot is her mission codename_.

 _ **Delta254 situation**_ : _It's a situation where your target is killed or injured or attempted to kill by some other who is not in your knowledge. This is pretty much an imagined name by me and there is_ _ **no**_ _connection to real life. Intelligence agencies have their confidential names for these kinda situations. So if it is not what they call it I am sorry. But I didn't intend to hurt anyone._

So some of have been asking why in my every story culprit is Muslim ( _which I don't really think is_ ), guys I am sorry if I hurt you. I have nothing against Muslims and Islam, never had. It's just for the story I chose that name. But only thing I can say is this story is not what you see. I promise, it will be much different. As K.D Pathak says "Jo hota hain woh dikhta nahi aur jo dikhta hain woh hota nahi.". Keep up with me.

 **P.S:** Who wants to have an insight of **Varsha** 's life in next update?


End file.
